a prism, a rainbow
by SapphireOcean
Summary: They always have each other's backs. (A Pokemon GOT3 collection.) [Complete]
1. Headcanons galore

Here I am again with another ficlet collection originally posted on Tumblr, for yet another polyship. The PokeGo team leaders are all my babes and i love them. This first chapter consists of headcanons but i also have fic to upload~ Only four so far, but there probably will be more.

spot the headcanon that inspired "Narratophilia" :P

* * *

I have! Pokemon headcanons! (for a game I've never plaaayed help) [present me: i have it now and it's awesome ofc] Hold onto your hats it OT3 time yo (this has no order whatsoever just fyi and jaysus feck is it long I've been sitting on it for days)

Spark has zero guilty pleasures. If he likes something he likes it wholeheartedly, without shame.

Blanche is genderfluid and leans toward she/her. She just. doesn't care about gender that much? When she came out to the other two they immediately were like "oh wow sorry do you want different pronouns what can we do" "…what? No just call me what you've been calling me its fine" occasionally prefers other pronouns, and lets Spark and Candela know when. totally chill about whatever other people read her as unless they pull "what are u" shit in which case she has a ready comeback (and then she catwalks the fuck outta there). If there's a persistent asshole and the other two are around Blanche has to restrain them from beating the asshole up.

Candela's considered herself hella gay since she was a preteen. Meeting Spark was a "wtf he's cute" moment, and she's since decided she's hella bi. 99.99% of the time only ladies turn her head tbh (Spark would rather think she's Sparksexual and… Candela doesn't argue that) Sometimes the other two will tease her if they catch her drooling over a girl, "you are so gay" "IM SO GAY" it's become a running joke between them

Spark and Candela compete to see who can make Blanche blush because it's so damn cute they can't even deal(no, srsly, sometimes they have to leave the room so they can squee at each other over it). They keep a tally.

Blanche is tallest. Spark just makes it to her shoulder, and he's barely 2 inches taller than Candela, but C likes heels and platform boots so everyone thinks Spark's the shortest.

Candela and Spark bicker over the silliest things. Early on Blanche was bothered by that but now is 1000% over it all the time. (They're idiots but they're her idiots ya feel)

Blanche is the kind of person who reads smut with a straight face. In public.

Blanche is also the kind of person who writes smut with a straight face. But not in public.

Spark and Candela are big fans of Blanche's smut but they don't know it's hers. Blanche has her suspicions that they read her stuff but prefers to think they don't (and she would _die_ if they actually found out who writes it)

Spark likes to wear skirts sometimes. Candela likes tuxedos. Blanche can barely handle one or the other(she… really likes it) but one time for Halloween C+S did a magician/assistant thing and she nearly spontaneously combusted (the blushometer hit new heights that day)

Candela's into running. Spark's into trying to keep up. Blanche prefers swimming.

The only things scarier than Candela and Spark playing video games competitively is Candela and Spark playing video games cooperatively. They will crush u at literally anything

Blanche likes to sing but doesn't like to when anyone can hear her. This does not compute with C+S because Blanche's voice is beautiful. The other two aren't just ~anyone~ so she feels slightly more comfortable; sometimes she'll sing without thinking, catch herself and stop. They pretend they don't notice and she pretends she doesn't notice them noticing and it's all good

Spark can hold a tune but that's about all. His enthusiasm makes up for it. Blanche freely encourages/praises him (which makes him want to burp rainbows) and sometimes they gang up on Candela to go to karaoke because with both of them singing too Blanche can sing without (too much) mortification

Sometimes it just hits Blanche, how much she loves them, and she kind of just short-circuits bc hOW WILL THEY KNOW CANNOT CONVEY. This often manifests in her being extremely cuddly. The other two know the signs and always make sure to smother her in kisses and hugs(even when she's not like that they do though)

Candela's usually the little spoon. Other fav configurations are Spark as the little spoon and Blanche in the middle but they have approximately 183925 combinations and it's rarely the same two nights in a row


	2. Title Get!

"What are you talking about, you _know _I am!"

"Don't make me laugh. You can only dream of reaching my level."

"Oh, yeah? You wanna go?!"

"_You_ wanna go?"

Blanche walked through the front doorway with a pile of library books up to her chin. Sensing fisticuffs were imminent, she thumped the stack onto the coffee table in greeting. "What are you two arguing about this time?" she asked serenely.

"Welcome back," Candela and Spark said in unison, then: "We agree I'm the smartass, right," Spark said, "but Candela says she's more badass than me which is _completely _untrue!"

A few appraising blinks and a head tilt later, Blanche said, "To be honest, Spark, Candela does have a certain… _command _about her that you lack."

"Aah, I knew you'd agree with me, darling."

Spark gave a world-weary sigh.

"But why can't we all be badasses?"

"Because that's not how it works," Spark exclaimed, arms flailing.

Candela pushed him aside. "We each get one. Smartass, badass, or great ass."

"…I see. Who g–"

"You're the one with the great ass," Candela said, grinning.

Spark nodded. "That was no question."

Blanche's face turned as red as a Haban berry in about three seconds. "Y-Y-Y…"

"Yay?" Spark offered.

"You're both idiots!" Blanche burst out. She snatched a book from the tower, wheeled around and power-walked away. "I'm going to my room."

Spark whistled. "Hate to see you leave–"

"–but love to watch you go!"

They bumped fists precisely when the door slammed shut.


	3. Warmth

can u tell this was written at 2AM

* * *

Blanche's hand settles onto his cheek, and even though his heart is pounding from simply kissing, the sharp heat catches Spark by surprise. _Strange, Candela's the fire-type,_ and he'd laugh at the observation except Blanche has pulled away, leaving him to gasp. Air rushes through his lungs but he's still drowning, drowning in her and who needs oxygen anyway?

His foggy vision latches onto Candela, eyes shut while Blanche kisses her. The world tilts and Spark breathes and he holds the burning handprint to his cheek but it's not enough–

He burrows between them, into Blanche's arms. Candela eases beside him, nudging her chin in his hair, and breathes. Blanche cradles them both, humming softly. Her contentment settles Spark's chest, but he dare not open his eyes.

He loves them so deeply he's dizzy with it.


	4. critical hit

This fic completed the "trilogy" of writing from each of the Team Leaders' POVs for the first time. :D It also has a lot of CandalSpark. Fun Fact I would've stopped writing sooner but they refused to stop being cute

* * *

"I'm sorry," she mumbles into her Arcanine's fur. His gait is lopsided, but he's galloping along gamely. "We'll be back soon and I'll fix you right up." He whorfs back at her. Her hands tighten on his neck ruff, and she says, "Yeah, I was dumb." A whine. His speed picks up.

How was she supposed to know that that Lapras could use Ice Beam? It looked young, and it was clearly hurt. She knew for a fact Ember had at least ten levels more of experience. In retrospect, Ember had probably startled it. But it had seemed so calm… Damn her bleeding heart.

She lifts her head just enough to see over Ember's fur. The Shuca Berry tree passes by in a whirl of pink. They're almost back.

She startles awake at Ember's bark. Had she fallen asleep? No, she'd just zoned out for a moment. They're home, she realizes as the view registers. "Good boy, Emby." He sits down slowly and she finds her way down to the ground. Exhaustion hits her hard, why she doesn't know. Ember's got an injury, not her.

She walks up the path, Ember right by her. "Spark," she says, seeing him come out of the house. _Am I glad to see you._ "Ember's, Ember's hurt…"

Suddenly her vision blurs and everything wobbles.

"Blanche!" Spark calls, and Candela recognizes that crack in his voice that happens when he's scared or upset. But why, she wonders. She's okay, just a little cold. Or a lot, maybe. She tries to tell Spark this as he runs toward her (_slow down, I'm fine*_) but she finds she can't talk and her knees give out and she falls into Spark's arms.

_Weird. I can't really feel my body anymore._

"You're gonna be okay, C, you're gonna be just fine, okay?"

The last thing she sees are his eyes, shards of bright amber as darkness closes in.

#####

She wakes in bed. A down comforter covers her, and she thinks there's a hot water bottle tucked against her side. Her whole body feels kind of like a wet noodle, but nothing hurts and she's safe…

Spark's in a chair by the bed. He half-smiles when their eyes meet. "Hey," he says quietly.

"Hey." She blinks several times, questions jostling around her mind. The cocoon of warmth is starting to feel constricting; carefully, she pulls her arms out from under the covers. "Where's Blanche?"

"Fixing up Ember. Getting food ready for later."

"What happened to me?"

"Hypothermia."

"What time is it?"

He shrugs. "Honestly, I have no idea. I've been here waiting for you to wake up."

Her throat feels dry. "How… How long was I out?"

His face changes, and something tugs at her heart. "I don't really know," he says, after a long silence, voice rough. "I'm just really glad you're awake now, Candy."

Normally she'd kick him into next week for calling her that, but she's too tired to care right now. Besides, it doesn't sound that bad this time. Maybe it has something to do with him holding her hand. When had he done that? She can feel her own skin now, and Spark's palm over her knuckles. His fingers won't stay still, stroking her wrist lightly, and she wants to tell him to stop but it feels nice. She lets out a long sigh, then yawns even longer.

Spark drops his head the way he does when he's trying not to laugh. When he looks back up, the light from the bedside lamp catches his eyelashes, and jeez they're pretty, longer than hers and why the hell is she thinking about _that?_ Maybe Blanche gave her pain meds.

"So what kind of trouble did you get into, anyway." He squeezes her hand.

"Uh." What did* happen? "I found a… There was…" She blinks, a thought intruding. "Is Ember okay?"

"Yeah." Another squeeze. "You know Blanche. Could give Nurse Joy a run for her money." He smiles, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. "He had a shard of ice in his leg. Didn't even blink when Blanche pulled it out."

"Lapras!" Candela exclaims, bolting upright. Spark pulls back, wide-eyed. "It was wounded and I chose Ember because I didn't want to make it faint and he's strong enough to weather the type disadvantage but, but it used Ice Beam and what the hell kind of _wild_ Lapras knows Ice Beam? Something went wrong and I guess I got hit but I, I just…"

Her eyes are burning and her throat hurts and oh no she shouldn't cry–

"I just w-wanted to h-help it, Spark." She sniffles as tears spill over. _This is so embarrassing._ "I didn't think. It was scared. But it looked so sad…!"

She turns away, hating the sobs forcing their way from her chest. "I'm so _stupid_," she chokes out. "I n-never think before I act. Ember got hurt, I could've di–"

"You're _not _stupid."

She's barely realized Spark's words before he's hugging her. She pulls in a shuddering breath. His hands are on her back, his chin on her shoulder, and he's so warm…

"Don't talk about yourself like that," he says into her ear. "You did what you thought was right at the time."

Hesitantly, she puts her arms around him. "But, but I–"

"You scared me and Blanche half to death, yes. And I really hope you won't do that again."

"But–"

He lets her go, gently and yet not gently enough. She feels like shivering.

He sits on the bed instead of the chair, and takes both her hands. "You're too important to us. To me. You know that, right?"

"Y-Yeah…?" Her head is spinning. Spark's looking at her too intensely. A voice in the recesses of her mind is telling her to kiss him. She ignores it, looks down at their hands instead. Then she says exactly what she's not ready to say. "You care a lot about me, huh."

"Of course I do, you dummy," he says.

Silence. Neither of them move. Something jigsaws together in her head, too fast for the right words. "I know Blanche– you and me are both– but… you _with_ me? I didn't think–"

And then she can't speak because his mouth is on hers. Just for a few seconds, but those seconds stretch and shimmer around the edges, and she leans in to follow him but he still pulls away.

"Does that clear things up for you?" His eyes are honey-soft, and he's smiling, and his cheeks are a little pink.

He loves her. She… loves him.

"I think so," she says slowly. "You might have to kiss me again. So I can be sure."

He grins, eyes shining, and eases her back down to the pillows. "I don't want to tire you out. Technically you're still convalescing." But he kisses her forehead, lips lingering. "And I need to tell Blanche you're awake."

"I got the message."

She looks over. Blanche is in the doorway, leaning against the frame, looking content enough to purr.

Candela feels a blush coming on. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Blanche moves to sit on the other side of the bed, laying one hand over Candela's and feathering the other into Candela's hair, petting slowly. "It's about time, I must say. I was started to think I'd need to engineer something."

She's beginning to feel sleepy again, but manages a "What."

"Aren't you glad we saved you the trouble?" Spark says, leaning over to kiss Blanche's cheek.

"What," she says again. She does kind of get it, but she's too drowsy to figure it out fully, and looking at them leaning against each other above her, both holding her hands, makes her chest feel tight in a good way and right now that's all that matters. "I love you," she blurts, because she does, she really does, and she doesn't say it out loud that often, and never to Spark before. "I love you." She wants it to be official and real and not a dream. She doesn't want to sleep.

Her cheeks warm with kisses from both of them at once, and soft words murmured into her skin.

"We'll still be here when you wake up," Blanche says.

"And if you forget this is real, I'm happy to remind you," Spark says.

"I'll hold you to that." She defeats a yawn. "Just don't let me sleep through dinnertime."

#####

"By the way," Blanche says after dinner, in the middle of filling the dishwasher, "Nessie's doing okay now."

"Who?" Candela pulls her head out of the freezer, ice cream sandwich in hand.

"That Lapras. It happened to be tagged. Adolescent. Officially its name is L074, but Nessie sounds nicer, don't you think?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait." She takes a big bite out of the sandwich, chews her way through a head-freeze, then says, "The one that beamed me? How did you– When did you–" She huffs and takes another bite.

"You were out for quite some time. Once I was done with Ember I decided to pull some Team strings." Blanche's face is expressionless, but her eyes are alight. "Some Mystic members were in the area. They guided Nessie to one of the satellite Centers and healed it. It's resting up with a few other Water Types. Word is we'll be able to release them sometime next week."

"Let's make a day of it," exclaims Spark, glomping Candela out of nowhere (she yelps, embarrassingly). He grabs her sandwich, but she's too shocked to grab it back.

"Um." She stares and stares at Blanche, waiting for words to come back.

_Oh, to hell with it._

She leaps forward, Spark still clinging, and throws her arms around Blanche. "You are absolutely amazing." She laughs, half from joy and half from Spark nuzzling ticklishly at her neck.

"I'm glad my record remains unsullied." The amusement in Blanche's voice is clear.

She snorts. "You don't even need a record, that's how amazing you are."

"Not your best comeback, C," Spark interjects, mouth full. His hand is sticky on her shoulder but she couldn't care less.

"I blame you for that," she replies, reaching blindly behind her to hit his head. "Both of you. Really, what did I do to deserve…" Her voice wavers. "To deserve all… this?"

"Existing," says Blanche.

"Being Candela," Spark says at the same time. "Seriously." The weight on her back shifts as he moves to be in front of her. "That's all the explanation we've got."

She shakes her head, cuddles further into Blanche. "This is real," she whispers. "Right?"

Blanche's hand slips under her chin. She raises her head willingly, eyes closing as Blanche's lips press firmly to hers. They've barely separated before Spark's hands are on her cheeks and he's kissing her too. She slumps into their embrace, every nerve in her body alive with heat.

"You know," she says, seconds or minutes later, "you guys might have to do that a bunch more times before it sinks in." She looks up at Spark's laugh, and sees Blanche smiling.

"You really don't get it," Spark says, beaming as he ruffles her hair. "Now that we're a thing too, I can do that all. the. time." He boops her nose for emphasis.

Blanche nods, smile widening. "You're stuck with both of us, kiddo."

She sighs dramatically, over her skipping heart. "Jeez, what a pain."

_I wouldn't have it any other way._


	5. Morning Routine

Inspired by another polyships prompt: A soulmate AU where whenever your soulmate sings you hear it in your head. Recommended listening: Sakura Kiss (male ver.) and Saturday Night Question by Megumi Nakajima.

* * *

"KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE!"

_**THUNK.**_

Candela jolted awake in the middle of falling out of bed. Two second earlier she could have caught herself, but it was not to be. Down she went, catching the wall with an elbow on the way, and ended up on her back in a dazed sprawl. Water was running on the other side of the wall. A flood?

Oh, right. Spark was a shower singer.

Grumbling incoherent obscenities, she hoisted herself off the floor, then faceplanted back on the bed. While Spark's voice merrily bounced around her brain, she pondered who to strangle first. Spark, for taking a shower at– she raised her head, squinted at the clock, flopped back down– 8 AM? Or Blanche, for getting him involved in the damn show in the first place?

"MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE!"

She definitely wasn't going back to sleep. That didn't mean she had to get out of bed. Her mind sang along with the words despite her best efforts. _Just when I'd gotten rid of it…_

A quiet voice joined in harmony on the chorus, just a hum. Candela perked up a bit. Hearing Blanche sing was a rare treat indeed, given how shy she was about her voice. But her voice grew louder as she started singing.

Candela sighed and shut her eyes. Despite the rude awakening, it was always nice to hear her partners sing. Maybe a few more minutes…

Spark's voice paused when Blanche started with the next verse, and she stumbled. From the sudden silence, maybe. But then the smell of butter and thyme and eggs wafted into the room, and Blanche kept singing, and Spark rejoined.

Candela's stomach growled.

"Okay, all right, fine," she muttered to herself. Sitting up, she swiped a hand over her face, stretched mightily, then very slowly headed into the kitchen.

They were in the second chorus by the time Candela was standing in the doorway, watching Blanche at the stove. Candela hummed a few bars, and Blanche turned, eyes wide before she offered a quick smile.

"Morning," Candela said with a wave.

"Mm-hm." Blanche was flushing already but didn't falter in her cooking.

Spark kept on singing. Resigned to a silent, tomato-faced Blanche, Candela decided to accompany him while she buttered the toast.

They finished the song together just as Spark walked in, hair still wet.

"Good morning," he said, beaming. He kissed Candela's cheek and ruffled her hair. "Smells great in here!"

"Spark," she whined, flinging an arm around his shoulders before he could move to Blanche. "Why did you get up so early on a weekend?"

"Sorry I woke you." He _did_ seem mostly apologetic. "It was a nice morning," he said with a shrug. "Didn't feel like sleeping anymore."

"Who showers at 8 on a Saturday, though," she said, face pressed into his chest.

"Moi, ma cherie. But of course you know that." He kissed her mouth briefly, said, "By the way, I like your shampoo," and extricated himself while Candela was pondering why that made her blush. "Okay, who wants pancakes?"

All three raised their hands.

Candela grabbed plates from the counter and held them out to Blanche. Her mouth watered a bit as fluffy scrambled eggs tumbled from the frying pan batch by batch.

"Thanks. Getting a little crowded in here," Blanche said, poking Spark's cheek with her free hand as she passed by on her way to the sink.

"On the contrary, I have perfect timing," Spark said. "You just finished, so I won't be in your way."

"Don't let your eggs get cold," said Candela, arranging the toast.

"_Please._ I've got this down to a science by now."

A pleasantly short time later, they were all seated and eating. Well, mostly eating; Blanche calmly tucked into the still-steaming eggs while Spark and Candela had a bacon sword duel in between bites of pancake. "If you two actually start throwing food I'm activating a the parental controls on the Switch," she said.

"Eugh, no," Spark said, knocking Candela's bacon to her plate decisively. "One, what a mess, and two–"

"It'd ruin all our hard work," Candela finished. She popped the defeated bacon into her mouth. "Come on, B, we have more sense than that."

Blanche shrugged. "Can't be too careful."

Later, while cleaning up, a melody tickled Candela's brain. "Hey, guys, have you heard this?" She hummed a bit. Then she jumped as a mug clattered in the dishwasher.

Blanche was staring at her like she'd grown two heads. "Y-Yeah…"

"Oh my _god._" Spark clapped a hand onto Candela's shoulder. "You don't know that show?! Blanche, we need a binge-watch, stat!"

"I love that song," Blanche squeaked.

Candela looked between them as Spark launched into the song, wavering only slightly. "Ariiii mo shinaiii, kamen wa hazushi…."

"Mo-ou hitotsu ma-e ni, ugoki-da-su Saturday night–" Blanche seemed to start singing against her will, but a moment later she was singing the chorus like her life depended on it, and even returning to her work.

Spark went back to wiping down the counter, voice growing soft gradually until Blanche was the only one singing.

_When did she have time to learn all the lyrics?! What is_ happening _right now?_ Candela picked up the sponge she'd dropped in shock and plunked it onto the drying rack in a daze, then wandered over to Spark on autopilot.

"It's called Recovery of an MMO Junkie," Spark said into her ear. "Blanche is obsessed with it, it's really good, and we're all gonna watch it as soon as we're done here."

"She's so beautiful," Candela whispered reverently, eyes shining.

"Earth to Candy," he said, waving a hand in her face.

She shoved his hand away. "Don't call me that, and _shush_."

The dishwasher clunked shut, and Blanche's voice faded as she heading to the living room, shifting into Candela's head.

"Come on," Spark said. "Better follow her in there before she realizes what she's done."

She grinned and put her arm around his side, leaning into him as they walked together. While he fudged his way through the lyrics, she began to hum along.


End file.
